


Dragon/Slayer

by viverl



Series: Dragon&Slayer [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Dragon!Sehun, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, agent!suho, shapeshifter AU, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: Sehun is a dragon and Junmyeon a dragonslayer. Or so they say.Junmyeon and Sehun return from a mission and enjoy domesticity in their own home.





	Dragon/Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlelightandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=candlelightandcoffee).



> (Self-)Prompt:  
> Dragon!Sehun and his Dragonslayer!Junmyeon come home from an adventure. Domesticity ensues. (Sehun/Suho / Shapeshifter

 

Date: 

Unknown.

 

Time:

Noon, KST.

 

Location: 

Jeju Island, local headquarters of the Korean National Magical Guild Association 

Staffed by Guild Agent D.O. 

 

Subjects of this excerpt:

1) Permanent residents:

Guild Agent D.O. and family.

2) Current additional residents (visitors): Guild Agent Suho, Freelancing Agent Sehun, Kim Jongdae. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I want to hear the story of the dragonslayer who fell in love with the dragon, please, appa!” 

The little girl whined at her father, hanging off his t-shirt and stretching it. It was time for a nap, and she wasn't about to go without a fight. 

 

“Again, sweetheart?“ Kyungsoo smiled down at his daughter, petting her hair. 

 

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows at the story’s topic but didn't say a thing. He looked at his boyfriend Sehun, who mirrored his expression. 

 

“I'll be back in a little while, OK?”

Kyungsoo excused himself from his friends who were sitting around the kitchen table. His wife Yoona transferred their younger daughter into Kyungsoo's arms as well. The younger chimed into her sister's demands for this very specific story request. 

 

“OK, OK, I'll tell you the story… “ his voice trailed off. Kyungsoo let himself be guided into the children's room, his two children sitting around him. 

 

His warm, deep voice could still be heard in the adjacent kitchen. 

 

“Dragonslayer?“ Sehun whispered to Junmyeon. 

 

“Since you are the dragon that must be me,“ Junmyeon grinned at him, patting the shapeshifter’s arm in reassurance. 

  
  
  
  


“Once upon a time”, Kyungsoo started, his voice deep and soothing. “There was a big scary dragon that woke up from his long sleep. He woke up in the middle of a cave near a big village. The dragon frightened the villagers with his terrifying appearance. He sat at the local pond, waiting for friendly visitors. But the villagers did not dare to go near him. However, the scary dragon was not dangerous.

No, he was actually really lonely and hungry. He was so unhappy that the weather turned. As long as the lonely dragon was crying at his pond, the sky cried with him as well.”

 

Junmyeon shuffled his seating to lean his head into Sehun's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the other's neck. “I remember the rain…” 

Sehun shushed him, listening intently to this freely interpreted retelling of his own awakening two years ago. Sehun's hand drifted to Junmyeon's shoulder, keeping him steady in his position and enjoying his touch. 

 

“But the terrified villagers didn't understand the dragon. They only saw a scary dragon that changed the weather to annoy them. So the villagers asked a famous dragonslayer to come and help them. 

 

The dragonslayer was a handsome, tall and cunning man experienced in handling dragons. Upon being called he came to help the villagers and to slay the dragon.”

 

Sehun snorted at the inaccurate description of Junmyeon, who elbowed him, huffing. 

 

“But imagine his surprise when the scary dragon turned out to be a lonely baby dragon? 

 

Instead of slaying him, he fed the dragon his favorite vegetables. The dragon didn't even like meat, you know?” 

 

“Like uncle Sehun!” The older girl squeaked in delight. 

 

“Yes, like your uncle Sehun,“ Kyungsoo chuckled. 

 

Sehun nodded his approval as well although the storyteller couldn't see him. 

 

“Anyways, the famous dragonslayer fed and comforted the scary dragon. When the dragon stopped crying, the sun came out again. 

 

The villagers were glad to see the sun again but they didn't like to have a dragon as their neighbor. So they urged the dragonslayer to take the dragon away from them. 

 

Thus the dragon and his slayer went together to a nicer place with nicer people.”

 

“Like here, like Jeju,” the girl interrupted again. 

 

“Yes, like our reservation for magical creatures here on Jeju Island,” Kyungsoo smiled at her. 

 

“And the dragon liked living at this nice place. And he liked the dragonslayer that hadn't slayed him. And the dragonslayer liked the dragon back. 

Whenever they had to be apart they missed each other terribly and so they decided not to be apart ever again.” 

 

“And they lived happily ever after?” his daughter asked him with huge eyes. 

 

“And they lived happily ever after,“ Kyungsoo smiled at his children, ending the story. 

 

“Happily ever after”, Junmyeon whispered as he kissed Sehun's temple. 

  
  
  
  


“I don't quite know what to think about us being the main characters in Kyungsoo's children's bedtime stories,” Junmyeon stood up from his seat at the table and strolled around it to Sehun, who had finished putting the dishes away and now leaned against the table. He looked like a model with that constantly bored look in his face. A nicer way of describing Sehun’s resting-bitch-face. Unprompted, Sehun opened his arms and held him close. Junmyeon relished in the dragon’s inhumane warmth and his familiar smell that always felt like home.

 

“I think it's cute. But I am not scary looking, and you are not tall,“ Sehun looked down into Junmyeon’s eyes to emphasize their height difference. Sehun smirked.

 

“But handsome and cunning?“, Junmyeon pouted, leaning his head with his chin resting on Sehun’s chest. He widened his eyes, blinking with aegyeo.

 

“I'll give you that,“ Sehun shrugged, laughing at his boyfriend. 

 

Junmyeon playfully hit Sehun with his fist across the chest. “Perhaps I should rethink the whole slaying thing.“

 

“Do you want to sleep in the hammock tonight?“ Sehun whispered with a menacing edge. He grabbed Junmyeon’s smaller hand in his and immobilized him. Sehun leaned his head closer to Junmyeon and let his dragon eyes flicker over his face. 

 

“Nooo, don't be mean,“ Junmyeon laughed at Sehun’s futile intimidation tactics. Often enough people told him that he had no sense of self-preservation. What else would have led a magical intelligence agent into a domestic partnership with a dragon slash shapeshifter?

 

Junmyeon leaned his head onto the other's broad shoulder, his favorite place to be in the whole world. Sehun smiled at his lover and placed a quick kiss on the other’s head.

 

“I can't wait to sleep in our own bed again, it's been too long.“ Sehun embraced Junmyeon even tighter, nuzzling his nose in the other’s hair. 

Junmyeon sighed contently, letting himself fall deeper into the other's arms. 

 

Yoona, Kyungsoo's wife, re-entered the kitchen and observed the couple leaning against her kitchen table. “Get a room!“ she told them jokingly, shooing them away. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon and Sehun needed two hours to clean up their little cabin after staying empty for months. Everything was full of dust and the water in the pipes reeked. But they enjoyed the time alone in their own home for once. It took some time but finally the room no longer smelled of stagnant air but of home again.

 

“Don't use the good sheets, use the old ones”, Junmyeon stopped Sehun when he was putting new sheets on their bed. 

 

“But I wanna be cozy and I love these. They are so soft”, Sehun whined, pressing the soft cloth, embellished with stylized dragons, to his chest.

“I know, that's why. Would be a pity if we had to discard them before we even slept in them,“ Junmyeon smirked at the other. 

 

Sehun stared blankly at his boyfriend, uncomprehending. Junmyeon winked obnoxiously. 

 

Sehun snorted, the older looked ridiculous like that. “Oh! Ah, now I get it.“

 

Sehun stopped laughing, his eyes darkened. He let the cloth fall from his hands and stepped into Junmyeon's space, looming over him. Junmyeon put his cleaning rag away and leaned his head back, blinking up slowly at Sehun. 

 

Sehun dipped down and kissed him, soft lips pressing down gently. He let himself linger, nibbling on the other's lower lip. Junmyeon smiled into the kiss, he pulled his arms around the other's neck, steadying his own balance and caressing Sehun's head. His hands glided through thick, black hair, using the other to pull himself closer into his lover's chest. 

 

When Sehun tried to push Junmyeon onto the unmade bed the smaller man stopped him, “Not yet, baby. You said you needed to go feed first, and I really need a shower.”

 

Sehun grumbled but relented, he was really hungry after all. Without the ocean to use as feeding grounds, the dragon had to keep himself on a human diet. That wasn't much of a problem for short terms, but his reserves were almost empty by now, and he needed to replenish. Getting nutrients is easier In his dragon form. he was able to take up much more nutrients at once. 

 

Sehun pecked Junmyeon on the lips one last time, lovingly caressing his full cheeks, before stepping away. 

 

“You're right. See you in half an hour?“ 

Junmyeon bit his lip, his hair was disheveled, and Sehun thought he looked delectable. 

 

“Can't wait,“ Junmyeon's voice sounded raspy and his eyes were roving over Sehun’s body. Sehun loved having Junmyeon's full attention like this. 

 

Sehun smirked, he kept holding Junmyeon's gaze while slowly stripping out of all his clothes. 

Junmyeon’s eyes were following every movement closely, licking his lips. 

 

With a last look back at Junmyeon, Sehun stepped outside of their little cabin. 

 

A moment later the air shimmered around Sehun and a dark shadow fell onto the small cabin, canceling out the sunlight. 

 

Junmyeon followed him. He stepped onto the porch, waving with his arm at the huge dragon who trailed through their overgrown front yard towards the sea, less than a kilometer away. 

 

Sehun’s moss-green scales reflected back the sunlight, letting the four legged serpentine dragon appear golden. Sehun’s long whiskers sampled the air.He uttered a series of loud growls at no one in particular. Junmyeon’s eyes focussed on Sehun’s back where the initial stage of developing wings could be seen if you knew what to look for.

 

Junmyeon was so proud of Sehun, he felt warmth spread through his whole body. Content with the world. 

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon stood under the shower spray when the bathroom door opened. 

 

Sehun, naked and dripping sea water, stepped into the shower, crowding him in the tiny space. 

“Hey, gorgeous,“ Junmyeon welcomed him, pulling Sehun under the warm water spray to get his body temperature up. 

 

“I brought you a fish, your favorite. It's in the kitchen in the bucket,“ Sehun murmured into Junmyeon's ear, peppering his ear and neck with tiny kisses. Sehun smelled of the sea and that odd metallic dragon smell that always lingered on his skin after shape-shifting. It was uniquely Sehun and upon smelling him it instantly led to Junmyeon's shoulders relaxing. His breathing eased and he smiled at Sehun.

 

“Thank you, baby.“ 

 

Sehun's hands glided over Junmyeon's small but muscled frame, resting for a moment on the other's hips that had been less bony two months ago when they had been dispatched to their tour. The agent always lost weight when they traveled, and Sehun intended to get those thighs and that tiny ass to their former glorious forms. 

 

Sehun nuzzled his way from Junmyeon's ear down, slightly biting his neck, traveling south. He licked both nipples, eliciting appreciative moans and kissed the border of every scar, small or big, on his way down. The agent had a lot of them. 

 

Sehun paused at his favorite spot, the branded bunny paw scar on Junmyeon's hip, licking over the scarred skin. Junmyeon moaned. He leaned back into the cold tiles, pushing his hips closer to the other's face. 

 

Sehun looked up, locking their gazes and licked his lips. Junmyeon groaned at the sight. 

“Please...“

 

“Please what?“ Sehun teased, knowing exactly what the other wanted. His teeth grazed along the defined v-line, leaving small marks on smooth skin. 

 

“Please stop teasing and-“ Junmyeon gestured towards his hard dick. Sehun gave him a fake uncomprehending look until Junmyeon guided the tip with his hand to Sehun's lips, waiting. 

 

“Ah, you want that? How much do you want it? Tell me,“ Sehun whispered with a smirk.

Sehun's hands glided over Junmyeon's well-muscled thighs, stopping just below the sensitive parts. 

 

“Please, please, please... I'm begging you,“ Junmyeon whined. His glazed over eyes looked down at Sehun, kneeling at his feet.  

 

Sehun smirked but relented. He grabbed the other's dick gently with his hand, licking a wet stripe from the root to the tip, pausing at the slit. Junmyeon groaned loudly. 

Sehun decided to stop teasing and took him into his mouth. 

  
  
  
  


“Sehun… I'm close… Please…” Junmyeon squirmed, face scrunched up, desperate to come. 

 

“Then come,“ Sehun commanded roughly, closing his eyes and pulling off. Junmyeon came with a deep moan, watching his release drip from Sehun's chin. Sehun held Junmyeon up gently when the other lost control over his balance, his eyes never leaving him. They stood there holding each other's darkened gazes for a long moment. 

 

Finally, Sehun nuzzled his face in Junmyeon's belly and stood up, letting the now lukewarm water wash away the cum. He was grabbed by the nape of his neck and kissed insistently. 

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon's hands played idly with Sehun's small towel when they rested on their freshly made bed. Sehun lounged with his head on both pillows while Junmyeon rested next to him, the bottle of lube already by his side. 

Sehun's impressive hard dick filled Junmyeon's vision, covered, but not really hidden, under the small cloth. 

 

“Baby…“ Junmyeon slowly shoved his hand between Sehun's thighs, raking his nails tenderly over the skin. 

 

“Yeah?” Sehun replied, his breath short. 

 

“Spread your legs for me,” Junmyeon demanded. Sehun followed the instructions immediately, grinning broadly. 

 

Junmyeon pulled the towel off, letting it fall to the ground. He rested his head on Sehun's thigh, letting his slicked up hand glide along Sehun's impressive form before trailing lower. Sehun grunted, lifting his free thigh up to give Junmyeon more room. 

Junmyeon let his finger circle the rim, pressing in gently while kissing along Sehun's dick at the same time. Junmyeon could feel the goosebumps raising up from his touch.

 

Sehun groaned appreciatively. 

 

Sehun opened his legs even more, offering up his plush bottom. Junmyeon took his time, enjoying the view and listening to the obscene noises Sehun he created. 

He stretched the other carefully, alternately licking and kissing Sehun's inner thighs to distract from any possible discomfort. 

 

“Is the cunning dragonslayer going to pierce the mighty dragon with his powerful lance anytime soon?“ Sehun whined playfully, getting impatient already. 

 

Junmyeon stopped in his tracks, high-pitched giggles escaping. 

 

“Cunning and handsome dragonslayer!” he amended. “The terrifying dragon is rather impatient, is he going to bite off my head?“

 

“Not if you get on with it and spear me with your mighty lance like I deserve,“ Sehun pouted. 

 

Junmyeon pulled his fingers out, laughing uncontrollably. “I don't think this is working, baby, don't make me laugh, your killing my boner.“

 

“We don't want that,” Sehun's tone immediately changed from playful to commanding. “Come on, fuck me!“ At the change of tone Junmyeon felt goosebumps crawl over his skin. 

 

“Anything for you, baby,“ he replied, his voice raw, his dick twitching. 

 

Sehun grabbed Junmyeon by the shoulders and switched their positions, Junmyeon laying on his back. Sehun slid his hands over thighs, belly and pecs which, although covered in scars, to Sehun made Junmyeon still the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He smoothly covered the smaller man with his whole body enjoying the glide over hard muscles. Junmyeon bucked up into him, moaning in pleasure. 

 

Sehun kissed Junmyeon, slipping his tongue in the other's mouth, demanding more. 

 

Junmyeon gave in, going limpsoft in Sehun's hands. Sehun bit his upper lip, whining for more friction. 

 

Junmyeon chuckled, licked Sehun's neck and used this as distraction. He flipped them over again, kneeling over Sehun. Junmyeon grabbed Sehun's legs and pushed them apart, displaying how much more powerful he was then his deceivingly small frame made him out to be. 

 

Sehun gasped in delight. He loved being manhandled like that. 

 

Junmyeon quickly slicked himself up and positioned himself. With a quick look at Sehun who pushed himself closer with his lower leg, Junmyeon checked if he was indeed welcome.

 

“Don't tease, I want you inside of me already!“ Sehun growled at him. 

 

Satisfied, Junmyeon pushed in fast and rough like he knew Sehun wanted him to. 

Both gasped when he bottomed out, pausing for a moment. 

 

“You feel so good… so deep inside of me,“ Sehun groaned at him. 

 

Junmyeon had folded Sehun in half, his weight on the taller man's legs splaying them apart. Sehun moaned, he enjoyed the stretch inside and out. His eyes closed in delight. 

 

Junmyeon took Sehun's jaw in hand, forcing him to look up at him. He held the other's gaze for a long moment, searching for something he could not describe. Junmyeon's eyes darkened. 

 

“Mine.“ 

 

Junmyeon bit into Sehun's upper lip enough to make it sting. Sehun bucked up into Junmyeon in reaction. 

 

“Mine!“ Junmyeon repeated in a low growl, his gaze full of possessiveness. 

 

“Always yours,” Sehun replied in a haughty whisper. 

 

They kissed messily, just lying still until Sehun began to squirm beneath Junmyeon, demanding more friction. 

 

“Move, come on!” Sehun whined. 

 

Junmyeon smirked. 

 

He pulled out only to push in again fast. Sehun gasped loudly. Junmyeon loved those noises and repeated the motion over and over again until Sehun trembled, begging for a change of pace. 

 

“Turn over, baby, on your hands and knees,“ Junmyeon ordered, voice rough. Sehun complied immediately. 

 

Junmyeon caressed Sehun's perfect ass, pinching one cheek and delighted at the mewling noise the other made. 

 

Without another warning Junmyeon pushed in again, holding onto Sehun's shoulder tightly to support his fast pace. 

 

“Yes, like that!” Sehun encouraged him between gasping and moaning. “Harder!”

 

He was close already. 

 

Junmyeon felt himself draw near the edge as well, his view over perfectly sculpted shoulders, back and ass bringing him close immediately. He grabbed Sehun's hair with one hand and with the other around Sehun's hip to jerk him off. 

 

After only a couple of pulls Sehun came with a shout, his head forced back by his hair. The clenching motion around Junmyeon's dick brought him over the edge as well. He came groaning in long spurts into Sehun's tight passage. 

 

Junmyeon released Sehun's hair and fell bonelessly into Sehun, who groaned weakly at the sudden weight on his back. 

 

Sehun shifted under him to make him move. Junmyeon sighed and pulled out, uncaring of the mess leaking everywhere. 

 

Both grabbed onto each other, embracing tightly. 

 

“Yours. Only yours,“ Sehun whispered, putting kiss after kiss on Junmyeon's clammy skin. Muttering nonsense about how much he loved him, how sexy he was, that he was his, that Sehun was his alone. 

 

Junmyeon smiled into Sehun's chest, his hand gliding through the come on Sehun's belly. He grinned at their mess, sat up on his elbow and watched Sehun's blissed out expression. 

 

“Let's take a shower and put on the good sheets now.“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
